Primera Cita
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro y Karin normalmente no son personas que pondrías juntas en un mismo lugar, más por la frialdad de uno y el temperamento de otra. /"-¿Por qué diablos querías que viniera contigo si ibas a ponerte a coquetear con el primer imbécil?-"


Primera Cita.

Toshiro sinceramente no sabía porque había accedido a aquello.

Su tercer oficial, Karin, esa mañana había aparecido en su oficina, invitándolo a ir con ella en su día libre que le concedían unas veces al mes para ir a visitar a su familia, para ver un partido de futbol.

Matsumoto, al enterarse, había brincado de la emoción al catalogar aquella salida como "su primera cita", lo cual era una estupidez, porque aquello NO era una cita.

Karin solo lo había invitado, y él, por alguna razón, había aceptado ir.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí… y no en tu casa?- preguntó el albino por tercera vez, sentado en el taburete de un bar.

-¡Ya te lo dije!- bufó ella. –No es seguro en casa, es el equipo favorito de Ichi-nii contra el del viejo. Se la pasaran peleándose.-

Él no entendía porque alguien se pelearía solo por futbol, pero se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, entonces no podemos ir a tu casa, pero… ¿Teníamos que venir precisamente a un bar?- miró con desagrado el lugar.

Ese día estaba atestado de gente, la mayoría hombres con camisetas iguales a las de los equipos, y también había una mezcla de extraños y desagradables olores en el ambiente.

Por suerte el de ojos turquesa estaba sentado al lado de la Kurosaki, que con su dulce aroma opacaba todos los desagradables, para fortuna de su pobre nariz, o si no ya habría salido corriendo de allí.

-Sí. Como estoy en la sociedad de almas, no vi los otros partidos, y no sé cómo esta cada jugador, si hay lesionados o si destacaron, y en los bares esos datos se dicen a gritos.-rió emocionada.

El capitán suspiró, maldiciendo su suerte, empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir.

Al menos, se consoló, el partido era medianamente interesante, los jugadores eran buenos, no tanto como él, por supuesto, pero sí bastante talentosos para ser simples humanos.

-¿Qué equipo apoyas tú?- preguntó para hacer conversación a la chica.

-A los que tienen camiseta verde los apoya Ichi-nii, a los de camiseta roja los apoya el viejo. Yo estoy con Ichi-nii aunque no son mi equipo favorito.- le explicó.

-¿Y si no son tu equipo favorito, por qué insististe tanto en venir para este partido?- la mente de aquella mujer era tan complicada como toda esa mierda de penales, posiciones adelantadas y puntos de los que tanto se hablaba en el bar.

-¡Porque son los equipos favoritos de mi hermano y el viejo!- dijo como si él estuviese siendo estúpido. –Y, dependiendo de quién gane, correrá sangre.- dijo esto con una sonrisa malvada.

Toshiro arqueó las cejas.

-Como sea.- decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. –Al menos aquí venden algo más que cerveza.- murmuró para sí, tomando jugo.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- gritó la mitad de la gente del bar, mientras que la otra mitad, incluida Karin, gruñó.

-Diablos, si gana el equipo del viejo él se volverá el doble de pesado.- bufó.

El albino volvió su vista al partido.

El equipo de la camiseta verde tenía una mejor ofensiva, pero el de la roja una mejor defensa, un jugador en especial del equipo verde mostraba obvia superioridad al resto de los jugadores de ambos equipos, y acababa de ser lesionado.

Táctica de cobardes.

-¿A quién apoyas?- oyó una voz jovial desconocida y volteó, encontrándose a un chico hablando con Karin, de espaldas a él.

Frunció el ceño.

-¡A los marcianos!- se refirió al equipo con su apodo ella muy emocionada.

-¡Yo igual!- y señaló su camiseta verde igual a la de los jugadores.

-¡Increíble! ¿Me dices cómo quedaron en los últimos partidos?- ella se oía entusiasmada.

Toshiro no podía verla debido a que el tipo tapaba su visión, así que, sin ninguna delicadeza, lo apartó de un empujón y dedico a Karin la más fría de sus miradas.

-Tengo otra pregunta.- habló en tono helado. -¿Por qué diablos querías que viniera contigo si ibas a ponerte a coquetear con el primer imbécil?- estaba molesto, muy molesto, mirando con una mirada de muerte al joven chico que lo observaba atemorizado.

-Oye, amigo, lo siento, no sabía que ella estaba con alguien.- lloriqueó tembloroso el chico.

Hitsugaya lo mando a callar con la mirada, a lo que el tipo huyo despavorido.

-¡No tenías que hacer eso! ¡Solo le estaba preguntando algo!- le chilló ella. -¡Sí tanto odias estar conmigo puedes largarte!-

-Como sea.- su orgullo le impedía corregirla en el hecho de que él lo último que odiaría era estar con ella.

Se dio vuelta y se marchó de allí.

En cuanto salió del bar, fue a la calle de enfrente y se apoyó contra un gran árbol, esperando.

Al partido le quedaban treinta minutos.

Su mirada congelada no se apartó de la puerta del bar, viendo como nadie salía pero si entraba cada vez más gente.

Cuando ya habían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos, se escucharon estruendosos gritos de la gente celebrando un gol de quién sabe qué equipo.

En cuanto pasó el tiempo para que termine el partido, la gente empezó a salir del bar, peleando, los fanáticos de ambos equipos estaban enloquecidos, peleándose los de camisetas rojas contra los de verde.

En medio de toda esa caótica escena, salió Karin, caminando tranquilamente, pateando a uno de camisa violeta en su camino, noqueándolo, a lo que todos le abrieron camino, aun sin dejar de pelearse, por temor a recibir una de sus mortales patadas.

Lo buscó con la mirada y Toshiro no hizo ningún movimiento cuando se le acercó.

-Hey.- lo saludó con cautela. –Perdimos. Ichi-nii debe estar echando espuma por la boca.- sonrió levemente.

-¿Ya iras a tu casa?- dijo en su tono de siempre, sin sonreír.

-Sí, de hecho…- ella suspiró pesarosa. -¿Volverás a la sociedad…?- preguntó, pero Toshiro ya estaba caminando en dirección a la clínica Kurosaki.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- dio una media sonrisa. –Muero por ver la cara de Kurosaki.-

Karin lo siguió sonriente.

Fin.

COMENTEN! :D

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
